


Sandwiches

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both got angry. They just had different ways of expressing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

Conner would get angry a lot, but that was okay because M'gann would get angry sometimes too. They just had different ways of expressing it.

Conner would yell and break things with his fists. There are holes in the walls from his outbursts. Everyone has emotional scars from things that Conner had said to them while feeling particularly pissed off. A good example would be the one time he told M'gann she wasn't a real girl and broke her arm. M'gann shifted the arm back before anyone else found out.

M'gann almost always forgave him because she believes he had good reason to be irritable. 'Daddy doesn't love me' should only get someone so far, but Conner could use that excuse to get away with murder. Besides a few broken bones never hurt anyone.

She was almost the opposite way when she was angry. M'gann would remain calm. In fact most people would claim she was nicer when she was mad. However, she would eventually ruin the person's mind. This made Conner uncomfortable.

So Conner was the type to give out knuckle sandwiches. M'gann was the type to hand you a nice peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich with a smile on her face as she wishes you a nice day. The marshmallows might have cynide or arsenic in them, but that doesn't matter much anyway.

They made a good pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently it is 1:44 AM and I am having a sleepover with my close friend Marianne who I haven't seen in four months. Because I have a rule about sleepovers (that I must be the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up… although she is face planted on the bed right next to me so it safe to assume she is asleep, but I don't feel like sleeping yet) I decided to post this. It is probably terrible, but my brain is too sleepy to improve on it right now (I know laziness is never an excuse, but still). Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
